


【宗凛】再会的约定（1）

by Qisuilin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin
Summary: Police宗介x特殊职业工作者凛
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 8





	【宗凛】再会的约定（1）

时间接近午夜。酒杯外壁流下的水珠在桌子上留下了一道水痕。我坐在角落里观望着喧嚣中人的一举一动。

这个团伙犯罪不是一次两次了。通过线人带来的线索以及前几次的经验。我们把坐标锁定在了这个酒吧。这地方鱼目混杂，一个不小心就要出漏子。连续几天不分昼夜的盯着，体力也几乎透支到了顶点。

我晃动着手里的酒杯，心思却不在这上面。黑帮交易，毒品走私，卖淫，这种事酒吧里层出不尽，一个疏忽就有可能遗漏了重要的目标。

要不是提前准备，我绝不会发现两点钟位置上有两个人不对劲。我给队员发送了讯息后便装作若无其事的样子慢慢靠近他们。坐在另一头的队员接收到了我的目光也开始缓缓移动。

和图片上一样，就是他们。

我绕到他身后，掏出配枪对准他：“不许动，把手举起来。”另一个人看到这种架势，正想准备跑，还没来得及动作就被我的队友牵制住了。只是狠狠的瞪着我。

酒吧里的人见到这种情况被吓的四处逃窜，本来吵得闹心的音乐也戛然而止。

“这家店先查封了，相关人员带走审问。”我对冲进来的支援说。说真的这店早该封了，乱成这样。

“是，队长！”

各自安排好分工之后，我朝卫生间走去，所谓的卖淫高发地段，几乎次次抓个正着。这破地方房间分布的乱七八糟，我东拐西拐才找到。

真行，刚一进门还没往里看就听到隔间里有人又喘又叫的：“你别...轻点...”

我皱了皱眉头，确认了声音来源之后一脚踹开了门。我抓住把手猛地一拉，两个人就这么暴露在我面前。两个男人，黑发的亲吻着另一个红发的脖颈。听到声响都停了下来。

看上去衣服好好的穿着呢。我本来想关门就走，但我突然意识到红发的那人身型过于熟悉，思绪嗖一下回到了高中三年级的夏天，那个名字也随之从我口中念了出来——

“凛...？”

他愣了愣，扭过头来看我，他望着我的双眼里流露了太多情绪，惊讶，难堪，但更多的是重逢的喜悦。

我仿佛听到了我内心深处传来的声音，仿佛是我珍贵的宝物破碎了。发声在此时都成了奢望。本应被重逢的喜悦占据内心，可此时理智却几乎被怒意冲击的消失殆尽。

他挣开那个男人的怀抱。冲我这边走来，双手抓住我的手臂，嘴唇张了又闭，许久才说出话来：“好久不见，宗介。”

他低下头，带着哭腔的声音细不可闻：“我好想你。”

自从高中毕业之后，五年过去了。巧合吗，从小到大我们每次分别都会在历时五年后再相见，就这样分别又重逢，重逢却又分别。但当时我就知道这次不一样，这次是他单方面的告别，是他在躲着我，躲着我们大家。

五年前，他去了澳大利亚的。但突然有一天，无论是打电话发短信还是问朋友都联系不到他，得到的结果都是他回国了，不知道发生了什么。

回到老家更是如此，周围的邻居只是说松冈家搬走了，其它一律不知。

就像是人间蒸发了一样。

五年过去了，这就是我和他再一次相遇的场景，但我没想到是在这种场合，这种情况下。

相遇又别离，之后再是相遇，我们的关系却由亲友变成了警察和卖春者。

就当我回忆起五年前的那些往事时，那个男人的声音打断了我：

“这是你相好？还是老情人啊？可真行，出来卖的找个警察当姘头，就你妈离谱。”

我没接他话茬，我整个人像雕像一样杵在原地了。我不知道该说什么，我甚至想就在这狠狠的揍凛一顿，问他为什么要这么糟蹋自己。

他都干了什么？现在本来应该是在澳大利亚尽情游泳，登上世界舞台夺得奖牌。到底发生了什么？

他就那么看着我，还和原来一样爱哭，眼角的泪水折射着光亮晃着我的双眼。可他脖颈上的吻痕也着实刺眼。我眉头皱的几乎连在了一起。

我一把抓过他的手腕拉着他往外走。他还没来的及说什么我阴沉的表情就吓到了他，但我根本无法控制自己的情绪，更无暇顾及自己的表情。中学时代我所向往着的人现如今堕落到如此地步，我心里五味杂陈，实在是不知道该说什么好。

“队长。”“队长！”队友跟我打了招呼，“这位是？”  
“我朋友，我有急事需要处理。先走了，这里就先麻烦你们了。”

我步子迈的很快，凛踉踉跄跄的被我拽着走。他在后面来回喊我的名字，我不应他。

直到我把他塞到副驾驶的那一刻他才能平稳的呼吸。

他用余光偷偷看着我，一声都不敢吱，像是怕我凶他。我是真想心平气和的跟他好好谈谈，但我发现我他妈根本冷静不了。

我死死捏着方向盘，我感觉自己的情绪稳定了一些，问话便一个接一个的脱口而出：“你为什么要干这行？你知不知道有多危险，万一出事怎么办？”

他低着头，手指来回抓着裤子。“我没办法了，宗介。”

生气的同时我隐约感觉有一丝不对劲。“你的家人呢？”

“车祸，在四年前。”他好久才又接着说，“葬礼花了不少钱，这些年母亲供我们上学也欠了不少外债，之后澳大利亚的学费也成了问题。”

“那为什么谁都不联系，你到底拿不拿我当朋友，不仅是我，遥，真琴，岩鸢那帮人，倒是让我们帮你啊！如果今天我没发现你就要这么一直消失下去吗？”

“抱歉，宗介，我不能再麻烦你了，我已经麻烦了你太多事情了……其他人也是一样......这次就让我一个人解决吧。而且——”

“而且你现在是警察，我是...总之我会影响你的，不行。”

我不得不承认，他的性格还和当年一样，从车窗映出来的他的脸，和高中相比也几乎没什么变化，吊梢眼显得他依旧有着少年风气，头发好像长了点，又好像没长，时间太久记不清了。借着灯光照亮，我才发现他化了妆，不怎么显眼。原因是什么也大概能猜得清楚。

“你现在住哪？”

“酒吧或者旅馆，酒吧被封了的话，你随便把我放在哪就可以。”

——不让人省心这点倒是真真切切的一点没变。

“去我家。”说着我给他系好安全带，没管他同不同意便一脚油门踩了下去。

街道上只有一辆车，车里坐着我和他。  
他也还和当时一样对人毫无戒心，随着车子的颠簸靠着窗子就睡着了。

TBC


End file.
